


Mr. Fancy-pants

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: No! It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! He'd asked the elves to do his laundry two days ago! There had to be some clean underpants... besides those... somewhere! He had a date with Harry tonight and he couldn't go commando but he'd be so embarrassed if Harry found out about ...those.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 244





	Mr. Fancy-pants

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, SB! I love the way you do what you do! Between editing and advice on tagging you're a big help!
> 
> Lori94

Draco's eyes widened as he scrambled through his underwear drawer, finding only a small drawstring pouch.

No! It couldn't be true! It just couldn't! He'd asked the elves to do his laundry two days ago! There had to be some clean underpants... besides those... somewhere! He had a date with Harry tonight and he couldn't go commando but he'd be so embarrassed if Harry found out about ...those.

He'd been Pansy's man of honor eight and a half months ago and her idea of a bridal party gift was sexy under garments for all. He'd gotten a kick out of it at the time but then he hadn't gotten together with Harry until after and they hadn't broached the topic of kink just yet, though they had been intimate more than a few times.

He didn't know if he was ready. He'd been hoping it would come up naturally in conversation, but it never had. 

He sighed in resignation. He seemed to have two options. He could wear the frilly g-string in the pouch and send Harry home without the wonderful snogging session that almost always led to sex or let Harry discover his deviant side.

He flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling as he listed the pros and cons for each option. There was a chance that Harry would be receptive to his kinky desires but there was a very real fear that he'd find it repulsive and never want to see Draco again. If he sent Harry home without their customary snog he might be disappointed but he didn't normally get angry about it. Draco considered, for a moment, fire-calling Pansy but he knew what she'd say.

He took a deep breath and went to take a shower. As he washed up, he visualized Harry seeing him in nothing but that scrap of satin and lace. In a snap decision, he grabbed the special hair removal cream and applied it to his rear end. Harry had commented on liking the blond curls that circled his cock but, if his bum got overly hairy, penetration became uncomfortable for both of them. 

He would take the Gryffindor route and bare all to his boyfriend. If Harry really cared about him, he would embrace it or at least not leave him for it.

An hour later, Draco was wearing the g-string under a pair of dark gray trousers that fit him nicely but weren't tight enough to show the shape of his under garment. His button up shirt was black and the cufflinks were bright silver.

He blushed as he let Harry into his apartment. 

Harry smiled at him. "Are you ready?"

Draco nodded and just commented that he needed his cloak. 

They headed out toward the nearest apparition point with Harry's hand at the small of Draco's back. He turned into Harry's embrace and let his boyfriend take him to their destination which turned out to be a little Italian restaurant overlooking the Thames from the Isle of Dogs. They enjoyed a leisurely meal which included dessert and went home. 

When they arrived at the apparition point near Draco's home, Harry slipped his hand into Draco's and slowly strolled down the street. Harry was such a sweet man, always letting Draco lead. 

The closer they came to his house, the more nervous Draco became. By the time they reached the door, the blonde was trembling. 

Harry gathered his lover into his arms and asked what was wrong. "Are you alright? Do you not want me to come in?" He asked.

Draco clutched Harry close. "No. I want you here. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous because I need to talk about something ...but it has to be inside."

Harry nodded solemnly and stroked his back to calm the other man. "Ready when you are."

A deep breath later and Draco was calm enough to let them into the house. The living room was lit with candles thanks to his elves so they immediately sat on the couch and faced each other. 

"Ok." Draco began. "We've been together for almost six months and we've been intimate quite a few times but we've never really talked about ...stuff."

Harry smirked. "Is that all? I thought it was something serious."

"Harry, I..." Draco's voice cracked causing Harry to sober.

He took hold of Draco's hand and realized that whatever the blonde was trying to say would be a gamechanger for the relationship. "I'm listening. I promise."

"I need to know how you feel about kink ... certain kinks anyway." Draco whispered, his cheeks taking on a rosy hue. 

Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them he sighed. "Do you think I didn't notice how much you like it when I take charge in the bedroom? Do you think I haven't seen that you enjoy it when I direct your movements or pin you to the wall? Your favorite sheets are satin and I've seen you take pleasure in just slipping into them."

Draco's face became bright red. "You knew?"

"Last time I slept over, I was looking for the lube and ended up in the wrong drawer. I found the little pouch and wondered when we'd have this talk." Harry told him softly. "Then I decided to see what would happen if you had no other options for pants."

"You?" Draco gasped and covered his mouth in shock. "You stole all of my underwear?"

Harry shook his head with wide eyes. "They aren't stolen! Hidden is a better word. They never left your house. I promise! I put them in my duffel bag and asked Twinky to hide it for a few days. They would've reappeared tomorrow if you didn't bring it up tonight."

Draco stood up and began to pace. That was an incredibly Slytherin thing to do. He looked over at Harry and narrowed his eyes. He snorted lightly as he realized that he was impressed.

"Twinky, bring me Harry's duffel bag." Draco called out and within seconds it was at his feet. He opened it to find fifteen pairs of underwear - all clean and folded neatly. "Alright. So you're obviously not going to leave me over it... but how do you really feel about it?"

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly before answering. "I know that I love being with you the way we have been. I think you look amazing in all of the masculine clothing you wear. I don't know how I'd feel if you wore a dress or something like that but I think the g-string could be pretty hot."

"You don't mind that I like being the bottom most of the time?" Draco asked shakily. "You don't mind that I enjoy a little rough handling? The frilly underwear?"

Harry's pupils dilated as he smirked. "I think we ought to find out. Take off your clothes and put them aside, Draco."

Draco's whimper was quiet but loud enough for Harry to hear as the blonde slipped his clothing off and folded it neatly, placing it on the ottoman.

Harry waited until the g-string was the last item still touching Draco's body before speaking.

"Your body is beautiful, Draco." He said letting his gaze caress the slightly defined muscles of Draco's arms and legs. His stomach was toned but not chiseled into a six-pack. The satin covered Draco's package snugly and the lace was a barely there detail that drew Harry's eye, making him want to touch it. "The frilly g-string is only decorating the man I love."

Draco's eyes widened. They'd never said that before. He'd almost said it once but was too afraid to go through with it. "Harry, I..."

Harry stood and walked up close to his lover. "I feel that this is just another facet of who you are, Draco. Please don't hide from me?"

"What...what should we do?" Draco whispered and leaned forward into Harry's arms when he opened them. 

"I'd like for you to lead me to your room and whatever you want is what will happen." Harry replied firmly.

Draco blinked his eyes slowly and took one of Harry's hands in his, stepping backward in the direction of his room. 

o0o

Both men were keenly aware that every step toward the bedroom was a step toward a new phase of their relationship. 

Draco had dreamed of finding a man he could trust with his vulnerable side. Harry loved Draco and was fairly adventurous in bed. He'd even dabbled in bondage and domination. He knew that there were depths he wouldn't feel comfortable with but he was determined that they'd test the waters tonight and talk the whole thing through tomorrow. 

Draco glanced back at Harry as he turned the doorknob.

Harry pulled him closer and whispered into his ear. "Let's just do what feels right but I want you to tell me to stop if you don't like something. We'll talk in the morning."

Draco gave him an eager nod.

Harry held him a moment longer before stepping back. "Well, Mr. Fancy-pants..." Harry paused as Draco's face became red again. "I'm going to undress and then I want to sit on that bed and have you straddle me."

Draco nodded his consent and knelt where he was to wait. Harry took his time and finally sat on the bed.

Draco stood and quickly took his place spreading his legs to straddle his boyfriend. He moaned as his satin and lace covered cock brushed against Harry's. 

"Good." Harry crooned. "Do that again. I want to feel you rub against me."

Draco didn't answer; he just did what he'd been asked. He and Harry moaned together. 

Harry grinned and nuzzled his lover's neck. "That feels good, doesn't it?" He asked softly. 

Draco nodded happily and did it again. 

Harry took the opportunity to roll them so Draco was on his back and Harry hovered over him. 

Draco squeaked in surprise but stared up at Harry with wide attentive eyes. 

Harry winked at him. "Hands at the level of your head. Don't move them until I tell you. Ok?"

Draco nodded, eager to see what Harry had in mind.

Harry kissed and licked a trail down the blonde's chest, pausing to see if his nipples would be responsive. He licked one and lightly pinched the other and was rewarded with a squeal so he smirked at the knowledge before moving on. As he reached the waistband of the g-string, he looked up into Draco's eyes and grinned. "First thing tomorrow I want the story of these."

Draco blushed again but promised to tell him.

Harry pulled the g-string down but not off before taking careful hold of Draco's cock. He lowered his mouth over the head of it engulfing the sensitive flesh and ignoring Draco's shout of pleasure. 

"Oh, gods!" Draco yelled as he tried to resist the urge to move his hands. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry smiled to himself and cupped Draco's balls. Playing with them, he looked up at the distressed blonde. "Would you like to come this way, Draco?"

Draco whimpered and shook his head. "I want you in me when I come, Harry. Please?"

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." Harry smiled and pulled the g-string back into place. He guided Draco into a new position - all fours. He grabbed the lube from its place in Draco's nightstand and poured a little in his hand. Then he took his other hand and moved the thong out of the way to apply the lube to Draco's opening. 

Draco whined as Harry proceeded to massage the area and he moaned as the first of Harry's fingers entered him. They'd done this before. Why did it feel so different this time? 

Harry finger-fucked Draco's arse slowly making sure to just barely hit the sweet spot. "Are you ready?"

"Yes! Oh, please, yes?" Draco nodded.

Harry lined himself up and pushed into his warm body.

Draco gasped and cried out Harry's name. 

Harry pulled back and then rocked forward a bit to see what happened.

"Oh gods!" Draco moaned. "Stop! Please...i want to see you."

Harry kissed Draco's shoulder and pulled out to reposition them. 

Draco's eyes didn't shut as Harry lifted his legs and entered him again. 

Harry pushed all the way in this time and took tight hold of Draco's satin clad cock. He pulled back and thrust again causing Draco to cry out. "I think I'll buy you a few more of these. What do you think about that?" Harry whispered as he fucked his lover slowly. "Would you wear them if I did?" He stroked Draco's cock with the satiny fabric.

"Yes." Draco tossed his head as he answered in a rough voice. "Please, Harry?"

"Please?" Harry asked, gently guiding his boyfriend's hands back up above his head. 

"Please stop teasing and fuck me?" Draco begged. "Let me come?"

Harry smiled and agreed. "You can come whenever you'd like, love."

"No! Need more. Harder!" Draco gasped, reaching out to grasp Harry desperately. "Faster!"

"Shhh... calm down a bit. Keep your hands up here for me." Harry leaned down to kiss him lightly and then he began to give the blonde what he'd asked for. His hips were like a hammer steadily pounding Draco's prostate and his hand moved in rhythm with his thrusts and soon Harry heard Draco shout incoherently and his hand was holding a wet g-string. Harry shuddered as he emptied himself with a groan into Draco's pulsating arse.

Harry smiled at the sleepy looking blonde and cast a cleaning charm. "We'll shower and talk in the morning."

Draco nodded and pulled his boyfriend close, summoning the covers. 

o0o

The sky was just beginning to brighten when Draco’s eyes blinked open. He took a moment to remember the night before and smiled. This time yesterday he’d had no idea that Harry would be able to handle his submissive kinks... not just handle them but actively participate and enjoy them. Then he remembered what else had been said. He turned around and looked at the sleeping man.

“You said you loved me.” He whispered, lifting his hand to trail his fingers along Harry’s cheek and jaw. He sighed happily and leaned down to kiss his lover.

Harry had heard the emotional words and felt the touch of Draco’s hand and just as his lips approached Harry turned his head to intercept it.

Draco, although surprised, instantly accepted Harry’s intrusion and opened his mouth for a much more satisfying kiss than he’d planned.

They were both breathless when Harry pulled back. 

“I do love you, Draco.” Harry whispered.

“I don’t think we’ll get much cleaning done in the shower unless we do it separately.” Draco said, staring into Harry’s green eyes.

Harry chuckled. “Truer words were never spoken. I’ll use the guest bathroom. You use this one.”

Draco grinned at him, unsure why he was suddenly fighting tears. He nodded and one of them fell. 

Harry pulled Draco in tight and just held him. “It’s alright. I’m here.”

“I’m so confused.” Draco whispered. “I’m happy. I love the man who loves me. I’m not normally emotional like this.”

Harry comforted the blonde. “This is one of the things we need to talk about. A couple of years ago I was with that guy I told you about. The Canadian. He was into this but from the other perspective.”

“He wanted to be the one in control.” Draco felt calm enough to listen. 

“That’s right. So I learned a little about both sides and I realized that the more passive side isn’t for me.” Harry continued in a soothing tone. “I also don’t feel inclined for dominance to be a way of life like some people do. The vibe I’m getting from you is that we’re on the same page but I want to spell it out.”

Draco nodded “Ok. I think the term is vanilla... and I love that! But I’d like to sprinkle in some kinky sex too.”

“Agreed,” Harry grinned and kissed Draco lighty on the forehead. “Now that we’ve talked I think we can shower together, no?”

Draco sighed happily until he heard Harry’s next words.

“Coming, Mr. Fancy-pants?” Harry’s voice echoed from the bathroom.

End


End file.
